


Running Rampant In Me

by sirkusdyret



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nudity, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, graphic smut, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirkusdyret/pseuds/sirkusdyret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female sole survivor gets hot and heavy with Nick Valentine, who is not entirely sure how they're gonna make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Rampant In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was very in a mood for writing a smutty fic about a female Sole Survivor and Nick Valentine in the middle of writing the fifth chapter of the "Come on Sweet Catastrophe" fic :') 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I giggled before biting my lip, smirking at him feeling quite aroused. 

His yellow eyes were on me, my eyes, my lips, my neck, and further down before looking up at my face again as if to ask for permission, in which I just pressed my forehead against his so his hat got pushed back, almost falling off, but I didn’t let it, I held onto it, my other hand in the back of his neck, there probably was no use in brushing my fingers up and down but I did it anyway. 

I was only wearing a flannel shirt, but it wasn’t really covering more than my arms and one of my shoulders. It was a bit too big and my right shoulder was bare. Exposed to the Synth that held a firm grip into my hips. 

He was sitting in a couch, and at some point he’d been fully clothed, but as of now, I had dropped his trench coat onto the floor, his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was hanging loosely on his synthetic chest. 

I was sitting on my knees over him, locking him in place, but he seemed to enjoy it because of the way he had smirked. 

Now he was just looking at me in awe, perhaps a bit unsure how to continue. He had no way to do it, he couldn't be pleased in the same way a man could. Could he be pleased at all? Not that it mattered, he would be pleased if he could please me at least. 

I pressed my lips against his, it was dry, but yet softer than you'd think it was. His grip tightened during the kiss and I pressed my bare body against him, feeling my nipples press against his Synth body.

A new feeling of arousal shot through me and I started to slowly grind against his thighs. His hands seemed to not know where to go as they couldn't really hold me in place, so he put his un-skinned hand around me and onto my back, of course being careful. The other he trailed upwards, but stopping below my breast as if he didn't dare go any further. I liked his lips as I dropped his hat and reached for his skinned hand, leading him, confirming that touching me like this was okay. 

He cupped my breast in his hand, squeezing it a little. I still had my hand on his to lead him and after letting him touch my chest I led him upwards, up my neck and to my mouth. The look on his face now told me that he was in fact enjoying himself, this kind of closeness, it wasn't for anyone. 

I brushed my lips against his fingers before sticking out my tongue, licking them. He seemed quite surprised but soon he also realized what I was doing. 

I gaped over a couple of his fingers, sucking them, rolling my tongue over the texture, my saliva running down my chin as I did. 

As his fingers were soaked he pulled them out of my mouth, he then proceeded to move his hand down, first down to my stomach, but then even further down. 

He hesitated before doing anything, and I winked at him, making him shake his head lightly with a grin on his face, he almost seemed a bit embarrassed. I liked it. 

I had moved both my hands onto his shoulders and now waited for him to make his move, which he did quite soon as well. I felt his fingers gently stroke the skin of my lower lips, before fumbling a little while spreading them up. I heard a wet sound, which only meant I was ready for him to continue. 

He found my clitoris and oh so very gently started to stroke it. It sent shivers through my whole body and I have to admit that I made quite a loud gasping sound. 

I gently rubbed myself against his hand, it was almost impossible not to. My grip into his shoulders tightened as my breath became heavier, it was hard to bear it, the sensation only got stronger which made my hips twitch a little. 

"Nick, please," I whispered in between the deep breaths.

He looked at me with that smirk of his as he slid his fingers further down where he gently caressed around the entry. My body went entirely tense as he did so, because I could almost not bare it, my body was shaking. 

That was when he slid the two fingers inside. I moaned loudly, crashing my forehead against his, huffing.

He rubbed my insides and I could both feel and hear the wetness between my legs now. His palm was pressing against my clitoris, and rubbed it as he moved his hand. 

I bit my lip in between the moans, and as I looked at him, he seemed somewhat worked up as well, and moved his fingers around inside me, taking in my reaction to it all. 

The good sensational feeling was building itself up as he did this, his other arm tightened around me, pulling my body closer to him. 

All of a sudden an electrical surge of pleasurable sensation shot through me, I didn't come, but he had found the right spot to make me feel wonderful. I squealed a little and started to grind against his hand. I was probably about to come, but I wasn't ready to finish just yet. 

"-don't stop," I pressed out between the moans. 

"Not planning on it," Nick said with a smirk as he continued to rub me as I was grinding against him. 

The sensation went on and on for what seemed like an eternity, but it was s good, and it seemed that I was reaching the end pretty soon. 

Nick pressed his lips against mine right before the sensation reached it's peaking point and I moaned loudly against his lips as my body trembled. 

I was exhausted now, but I didn't want this to stop, and neither did Nick. So a few seconds after my sensational release he continued. I was still soaking wet, and now after this I was even more sensitive than before and I yelped at every pressure against my clitoris. It was perhaps crazy, but the sensational built up was already starting and with my shaking hands I held onto him as he made me feel so good. 

It didn't take a minute before I came again, this time I clutched into him, screaming his name. In which he seemed to enjoy even more, and even not after two times, he would stop. 

I wasn't grinding against him anymore, I didn't have much energy left but he was still working on my now even more sensitive body. I twitched as he touched my back and this time he leaned down into my breasts as well, licking them with his saliva-less tongue, rubbing my nipples with his lips. 

I was moaning so loudly now, I didn't know what to do with myself at this moment. Nick touching me, rubbing me, making me feel good. 

The sensation was building itself up fast again, now even faster than before and within seconds I pressed out a scream of pleasure once more, but he wasn't letting this be the end yet. 

I came seven or was it eight times screaming and moaning his name. 

Nick had raised his head now and was looking at my red, sweaty and flustered face which I proceeded to just plant right against Nick's shoulder, I didn't have energy to keep my head up anymore and my body went limp as he pulled is wet and sticky fingers out of me, putting both his arms around me, to support my tired body. 

"Satisfied?" He asked, I didn't see his face, but he was surely smirking, I didn't have the energy to reply and just fell asleep against his shoulder right there and then. 

 


End file.
